


Expressions

by Argothia



Series: EdLing Oneshots [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cheesy romantic nonsense, Fluff, M/M, barely more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: Ed thinks about Ling's expressions.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: EdLing Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Expressions

It’d be wrong to say that Ed doesn’t like Ling’s smile. Ling’s smile is fine. Especially his real ones, the fondly exasperated ones; the bright, happy grins; the pleased smirks; the enraptured ones that he thinks Ed doesn’t see. They’re fine. But for Ed’s money Ling’s best expressions – the ones that do things to Ed’s heart – are the ones without any smile at all. 

Ling’s focused expression when he’s thinking about something; his fury when his friends are endangered; the confused looks that he sends Ed’s way when he catches him staring; his peaceful sleeping face. They all make Ed wonder what the equivalent exchange he made for the ability to appreciate them was. Because, god, it must have been steep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sappiest and also the shortest fic I think I've ever written.
> 
> Kudos appreciated!


End file.
